Hope
by Nico15
Summary: The world has changed... can there still be hope? warning: shonenai, EnzanBlues


Hello everyone! This is my second story...without a realplot... **drop** Plus, I'm normally no fan of shonen-ai. But I like this pairing. Please enjoy reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope**

Enzan sighed. He was standing on a hill watching the destruction under him. The war was out of control for so long now… and all he could do staring at the fire, the despair, the mourning. He had tried to prevent this holocaust, but all his attempts had failed. The people at his feet were foresaken.

Enzan frowned. What would happen now? The future… everything was so unsure. It frightened him. He shivered. It was cold. He embraced himself in anattempt to regain warmth and strength. Slowly he let his eyes shut to block out the horrorfying pictures of his mind. In such moments he always did the only thing he could do to calm himself. He thought back to happier times… when life was not a living hell. His mind went back over the years to the first moment he had ever felt true happpines and safety…

(flashback)

It was deep in night. Everything was quiet. Only one being was still awake.

Blues sighed.

Even though he was tired and exhausted, he couldn't sleep. The reason was right beside him. Enzan was curled in his arms finally asleep. The younger boy was upset and afraid. No wonder, the situation had changed too much. Sonn there would be war and fights and death… and Enzan was sensitive and caring. He longed for peace and quietness. Blues really wished he could fulfill these wishes. But he was helpless against the power of evil. All he could do was to comfort the boy in his arms and help him accept things as they happened.

Again he could feel the teen tense in his arms. He was having a nightmare again, Instantly Blues' hand travelled. Gently he stroked the other's hair whispering soft words in his ear.

Don't worry.

Everything will be alright.

We'll manage.

You'll see.

But… this time it was not enoough. The shivering body wouldn't calm down. Blues hesitated. He hated to see his friend in such a state, so frightened, almost terrified. He didn't know what the now closed azure blue eyes had seen, but he was determined to ease the pain. He had sworn to protect the teen in his arms.

No matter to what costs.

Blues glanced down at the boy. Ever so slowly he drew him closer. One last thought, then his lips were on the other's forehead. Just a gentle touch, Blues pulled back almost immediately. He licked his lips secretly enjoying this warm feeling rushing through his body. Enzan was still caught in his nightmare. Again, Blues' lips found their way to the younger one's forehead. All he wanted was for Enzan to be happy. In an attempt to calm him down he mouthed sweet words against the skin. It seemed to work, the body stilled. Blues smiled. Now he could rest, too.

But suddenly his smile faded. The azure blue eyes, once hidden behind their lids, were now wide open, shock clearly evident.

Enzan was awake…

Shit… Now he had to explain… His secret was no langer a secret. Blues swallowed hard.

"Enzan… I…"

The boy, still half asleep, slowly shook his head. Blues sighed yet tightened his grip. He didn't know how to explain his actions so he simply said the words which held on of the few things he knew for sure.

" … I love you, Enzan."

The younger one stilled again. Only his eyes held the surprise and the shock he felt. He seemed to be at a loss for words and simply stared at the other with his big blue eyes.

Once again Blues was caught in the intense stare of his friend. Enzan was so beautiful… Slowly, ever so slowly, he drew closer again. As if these eyes hypnotized him… he didn't even notice it. But even though Enzan had changed, he had not this ability.

Blues swallowed, his face was so near… he could already feel the other's breath on his own face… and still Enzan had not made any move to push him away.

Could it be…

Blues couldn't find any sign of disapproval. So he continued. And finally he reached his target. Heat rushed through his body when his lips met Enzan's in a gentle touch. Something deep inside him exploded with sheer happiness at the long wanted contact. Was it possible to love someone with more than just your heart and soul?

Blues went slow. He didn't want to frighten his friend any more. He kept their first and hopefully not last kiss chaste. All he wanted was to make sure the other one believed his words. Enzan was no one who gave his trust so anybody. He always had doubts about everything. No wonder… he had to suffer from so much…

Blues' lips stayed for a little bit longer before reluctantly pulling away. When he glanced down he noticed the eyes were still blue but also still wide open. He sighed and bent down to touch Enzan's forehead with his own. One hand came from where it had been holding the warm body to caress the younger one's cheek. He gave his best to talk with honesty.

"I love you, Enzan," , he repeated, "and I'll always protect you and be by your side, no matter what happens. Even… even if you can't feel… the same…"

The last pasrt was barely a whisper and Blues had to clear his throat to keep his voice strong and confident.

"So please… don't be afraid. I won't let anyone harm you again. No more pain. I promise."

Blues had always kept his promises, so he hoped his words were enough for the young teen to believe the truth behind them. A few painful silent moments passed with Blues gently stroking Enzan's cheek and their foeheads still connected.

Finally Enzan regained his senses although his voice still held a shake. He started to shiver and sspoke in an unusual unsteady way.

"Blues… I… I don't know…"

His older friend closed his violet eyes.

"There is no need to say something. It's alright."

Enzan gave a soft sigh before slowly pulling away. Blues' eyes blinked open at the sudden loose of contact. His happiness slipped away at the distance the other one was creating between them. He had to swallow… hard.

"Enzan…"

Said one sighed again. Even in the darkness Blues could see the unsecurity in the blue eyes.

"Blues… I'm sorry, but… this is… just too much. Please… give me time…"

Blues swallowed again. This went not as he had hoped. So he didn't hold Enzan's complete trust…

Although his heart ached he nodded slowly.

"Yes… of course… as much as you… need…"

(end of flashback)

Enzan sighed. It had taken him forever to sort out his feelings… to finally accept the strong feelings another one could have for him. With passing time he had put Blues through so much… and still he didn't know how to return the affections, the pure wish to make the other one happy. He felt horrible for this. He could feel the dampness again before his eyes.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms circled his shoulder and pulled him into a lovingly warm and safe embrace. Soft lips touched his ear mouthing sweet words.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here."

Enzan's hands, still at his side, curled into fists. It was time. Time to put an end to this unfairness, this pain, this fear. He turned in the embrace, slipped his arms around the dark neck and crashed his lips against the other one's passionately. Time stood still for the few moments. Enzan had to smile at the other's surprise. Normally he wasn't the one to give affections. It was always the other way around. But he could also feel his lover kissing back just as passionate as he was. So it had to be alright or not?

Finally the lack of air became too much, both pulled away yet stayed near together. Enzan breathed deep in and out, his head came to rest on the other one's chest.

"Open your eyes, Enzan."

The soft words were not an order, more a request. Enzan followed. His azure blue eyes slowly slid open only to be greeted with the happy face of Blues. His violet eyes seemed to water and his arms tightened around Enzan pulling him yet again into a more gentle kiss. His breath washed hot over the younger one's skin and his face lost it's usual frown.

"Thank you, Enzan… I love you."

His lover blushed but smiled.

"I… love you, too. Thank you, Blues. For everything you have done for me. No matter how rough things were, what happened to us… you always stayed by my side. You were there for me when I needed you even though I pushed you away most of the time."

Bluess smiled and placed his forehead against the younger one's.

"I just kept my promise. Now please stop apologizing. I already told you again and again that it is alright. You've gone through so much… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. It's just normal to loose your trust. It's not important. We're together and that's all that counts."

Enzan smiled and nodded. Gently he stroked Blues' cheek who in turn closed his eyes in comfort. He grabbed the smaller hand still lying on his chest and breathed a lovingly kiss on it. Then his head turned towards the fightscene.

" Now… shall we…"

Enzan followed his glance. He sighed and his shoulder dropped in defeat but he nodded slowly.

"Yeah… no need to wait any longer. The fight was unavoidable."

He breathed in and out, before speaking with a strong voice.

"Let's go."

Once again Blues' lips caught Enzan's before he grabbed the hand of his lover to give it a reassuring squezze. They shared on last lovingly glance at each other before turning and jumping down the abyss, right into the fight.

**(END)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wow... that was hard to write. I was just watching "X-men III" and felt inspired so I wrote this... Also, I'm thinking about turning this into a long story. But I'm not sure about this. After all, I still have to get used to this stuff. I'm not very good with romances... **sniff**

Anyway, I hope you liked this story. I wrote itwhile babysitting. Thanks for your time and bye bye! **hugs to all of you**

your nico


End file.
